bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalama (NBZP)
Biography: An eccentric Matoran, Kalama is well traveled and has an impressive resume as: Local Hero, International Hero, Interdimentional Hero, Warlord, Nui-Jaga Tamer, Spy, Overpowered Juggernaut, Mini-Me, Ambassitor, Rival, Nemisis, Arch-Rival, Arch-Nemisis, Card Shark, Mob Hitman, Professional Pool Player, Psycotic Chainsaw wielder, Dictator for Life of Dudesville, BIONICLE X-Games particpant, EXTREME Underwater Basket weaver, Resistance Fighter, Car Washer, and Zamboni Operator(okay that last one he made up but he'd like to be one as soon as he can figure out what a Zamboni actually IS). He's undergone three apperance changes since his creation in 2001 to his current apperance today. Whether or not he is Turaga Nokama's biological son remains to be seen. But for the most part everyone believes he's adopted. 'NBZP Kalama: '''Was found as an infant near the proposed site of Ga-Koro after the great rescue. Nokama took him in and adopted him as her son. He grew up among the Ga-Koro Matoran. Due to this he knows everyone who has ever lived in Ga-Koro since the Great Rescue by name on a personal level. 601 years after the Great Rescue during the Rahi/Matoran War he vanished during the Second Great Tarakava Raid on Ga-Koro. He ended up somehow (conflicting stories confuse this issue) on the Northern Peninsula of Po-Wahi, cut off from the rest of the island by the Northern Cliffs making it inaccessible by water and a strip of harsh desert known as 'Scorching Sands' that no Matoran or Toa without a Kakama has been able to cross. (He ended up on a part of the coast at the edge of the Scortching Sands/Northern Peninsual border The sun forced him to seek refuge in one of the many cliffside caves.) After a few years of eking out a meager exsistance he began to study Nui-Jaga that were somehow thriving in the area. From them he learned how to suvive off the little he found. Thrilled with this discovery he hungered for more knowledge of how to survive off the land. While exploring caves in the Peninsula he came across some large faceplate shields of unknown origin. Curious he discovered use as large shields and adhoc throwing discs. Many other uses were discovered as well for these tools. He began to learn to fight with them as the Nui-Jaga suddenly started moving into the caves for their annual breeding season. He continued to study these Jaga even learning to understand their language and speak in their tongue. Eventually his time trapped in the Northern Peninsula came to an end and he learned about the Jaga's migration paths that allowed safe routes through the Scorching Sands. Having returned to the more mild Desert of Po-Wahi he struck out southwest to learn more about Rahi and how they survived where Matoran were thought not to be able to. His first contact with another Matoran was a Po-Koroan carver named Kafa. This period of wandering was a hard lesson, an adventure, and a life risker for the young Matoran. Several lucky breaks prevented him from loosing his life giving him yet more knowledge of Survival at it's most extreme. His ability to study Rahi and learn from them came in handy when he suddenly realized the need to hunt them as well. He fought them same as they fought him. Barehanded and ready. Of course he also learned the need for trickery against some of the bigger and meaner opponets... One day he was lazing around his camp when he followed a commotion finding three Nui-Jaga about to finish off a Ga-Koroan. He immediatetly came to her defence allowing her time to escape. She tried to call him after her but he faced down the three Jaga who let loose with their trademark "Hunting Cry", a screech so high pitched it stunned anything that wasn't a Jaga. The Ga-Koran went down but Kalama who was used to the Cry fought with the three Jaga driving them off. He carried the Matoran back to safety. This was his first contact with any Ga-Koroans when he found out it was Kali, one of his old playmates back when he was a child. 6 other Ga-Koroans who were with Kali at the time came out of hiding. Kotu, Lanora, Maya, Opthor, Alya and Pertha. All seven were weak, lost, cold, and hungry. They had been part of a group of Ga-Koroans who were trying to set up their own formal Military for Ga-Koro. The Ga-Koroan Marines. There were orignally 12 of them but bad planning along with poor training had left the 7 of them as they were now and had claimed 5 lives. They were hunting a group of Makuta influence Matoran enslaved by infected masks that had been captured by Rahi. He learned they were after this group because it contained Ga-Koroans carred off from both the Second and Third Great Tarakava raids. Kalama was thought to have been among them. Kalama took the 7 under his wing and personally oversaw their new survival training helping to mold them into more effective Marines. The 7 Marine Suvivors became the 'Orginal Marines' as their training is the same training Marine Recrutes recieve today. The Ga-Koroan Marines went from a civil patrol to an acknolodged formal Military Branch. Kalama did not return to Ga-Koro until after Toa Gali's arrival at which point confused even the Le-Koroans as Ga-Koro actually partied harder and longer then even the legendary Le-Koroan party animals at both the arrival of their Toa and the return of the Turaga's son. Kalama lent the Toa some assistance in their quest for the mask often scouting out locations and reporting back to Nokama. After arrival in the Scorching Sands, Kalama began hearing whispers that only he could hear. Concerned he compaired notes to Matoran who had once been enslaved by Makuta asking about their experiance. He was relieved when he realized the voices seemed to want to help him instead of demanding servitude. They have been a help and occansionally a hindrance when he can't quite figure out what they want. Since the Toa failed to ascend a week after they went to confront the Makuta the voices have been more persistant about something. Something they call the ''Reclamation. After the Toa decended he started having what the Turaga believe to be prophetic dreams about his destiny in the future if the Toa fail to defeat the Makuta and one other requirement is met. It is unknown what this requirement is but the Turaga seem to be on the right track, at least according to the voices... Somewhere about 100 years or so after the Toa Mata decended into the Mangaia, he had an incident involving a strangly garbed Toa of what appered to be of Fire around the time where more strange Toa and even stranger beings known as Skakdi and Vortixx started showing up. This Toa scared off lunch proclaming he was the 'Favored Acolyte of The Makuta'. He fought this Toa until a Nui-Rama swarm interrupted the fight making Kalama flee while they carried off the Toa. He has sworn to finish the fight over a ruined lunch should the 'Acolyte' have survived the Rama and they ever cross paths again. Category:Matoran (NBZP)